I Need A Dollar
I Need A Dollar is a song performed by male singer, Aloe Blacc. It was featured on the Now! 79 disc Lyrics I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey And I said I need dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me Bad times are comin and I reap what I don't sow hey hey Well let me tell you somthin all that glitters ain't gold hey hey It's been a long old trouble long old troublesome road And I'm looking for somebody come and help me carry this load Bridge: I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need Well I don't know if I'm walking on solid ground Cause everything around me is falling down And all I want - is for someone - to help me I had a job but the boss man let me go He said I'm sorry but I won't be needing your help no more I said Please mister boss man I need this job more than you know But he gave me my last paycheck and he sent me on out the door Bridge: Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey Said I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey And I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me Well i don't know if i'm walking on solid ground Cause everything around me is crumbling down And all I want is for someone to help me What in the world am I gonna to do tomorrow is there someone whose dollar that I can borrow Who can help me take away my sorrow Maybe its inside the bottle Maybe its inside the bottle I had some good old buddy his names is whiskey and wine hey hey And for my good old buddy i spent my last dime hey hey My wine is good to me it helps me pass the time and my good old buddy whiskey keeps me warmer than the sunshine Hey Hey Your mama may have, bless the child that's got his own Hey Hey if god has plans for me i hope it aint - written in stone Hey Hey because i've been working working myself down to the bone and i swear on grandpas grave I'll be paid when i come home Hey Hey Bridge: Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey Said need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need hey hey And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me come on share your dollar with me go ahead share your dollar with me come on share your dollar give me your dollar share your dollar with me come on share your dollar with me Category:Songs